masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fehl Prime
Fehl Prime is a human colony in the Terminus Systems. Description Fehl Prime is one of the top producers of pharmaceuticals for the Systems Alliance, making its defense a high priority for the Alliance military. A habitable planet with at least 3 moons, Fehl Prime's colony proper is established in an arid, desert-like region, but other areas feature extensive native flora that include massive, bio-luminescent, fungus-like growths. The planet is also the site of an intact and functional Prothean interstellar communication device believed to be at least 70,000 years old, although as of 2185 it is not being actively studied. Mass Effect: Paragon Lost Fehl Prime was besieged by a group of Blood Pack mercenaries led by the krogan Archuk in 2183. The Alliance dispatched several special forces squads to aid the ill-prepared colonists, but most were lost during the landing attempt. The only surviving unit, Delta Squad, eventually prevails against the Blood Pack forces, killing them all except for the krogan Brood, who was taken prisoner. In light of the attack, Delta Squad is reassigned to guard the colony. Over the next two years, Fehl Prime was rebuilt, and the Alliance bolstered the colony's defenses with a heavy anti-ship cannon and military-grade kinetic barriers. When a strange jamming signal is detected on the outskirts of the colony, Delta Squad investigated the signal's source, an alien bio-mechanical device, and destroyed it. Meanwhile, a Collector ship arrived at the colony, quickly incapacitating the colonists with Seeker Swarms and taking them aboard. In order to save the colonists, Delta Squad attempted to prevent the Collector ship from leaving by firing a low-power shot from the colony's defense cannon, but the shot was deflected by the ship's shields and the cannon was taken out by return fire. Delta Squad retreated to the colony's underground labs, where they discovered that some of the research being conducted there involved finding an antidote to the Seeker Swarms' paralyzing agent. With the help of the captive Brood, they decided to mount a counterattack in the hopes of freeing the colonists and treating them with the antidote. As it departed the planet, the Collector ship demolished the remains of the colony with its main proton cannon. Delta Squad boarded the ship using Brood's shuttle, and while they succeeded in disabling the ship, the colonists were lost; James Vega, acting leader of the squad, chose to rescue the asari Treeya, who possessed vital intel on the Collectors, rather than retrieve the colonists from the crashing ship. The Alliance later erected a monument on Fehl Prime in memory of the colonists who perished in the attack. Mass Effect 3 During the Collector attacks of 2185, James Vega and his squad were stationed on Fehl Prime. When the Collectors struck the colony, James was forced to choose between defending the colonists and retrieving intel about the Collectors that could potentially be used to destroy them. James goes for the intel while his squad stays behind, resulting in their deaths and the abduction of the rest of the colony. The Alliance later commends James for his actions, even though Commander Shepard ultimately ends the Collector threat and renders James' intel unnecessary. de:Fehl Prime es:Fehl Prime it:Fehl Prime ru:Фел Прайм uk:Фел Прайм Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Background Category:Garden Worlds Category:Colonies